The present invention relates to a device for cleaning and smoothing the which, and has a suction fan for sucking up dust from the hair as it is operated to comb the hair.
Combs and hairbrushes are commonly used for cleaning and smoothing the hair. However, using a comb or hairbrush to clean the hair cannot effectively remove dust from the hair. In order to keep the hair clean, the hair must be regularly washed. However, it is not always possible to wash the hair when the hair is covered with dust.